


Moving In

by john036



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john036/pseuds/john036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia asks the pack to help unpack her new house. She also asks Jordan (Deputy Parrish) to help as well. Stiles gets jealous when he finds out how close Lydia and Jordan are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

“This house is really cute, Lydia,” Kira says as the pack enters Lydia’s new home her mom bought after selling their old one. The Martin women downsized to a three bedroom, one-story house just a few streets from the Yukimura’s. Lydia managed to talk the other pack members into helping unpack the boxes, with the promise of lunch and possibly dinner as their payment.

            “So should we get started?” Scott asks, leaning against the doorway from the foyer to the living room.

            “Yeah, sure. Uh, Scott and Stiles, you start on the living room. _Don’t_ break anything,” she says, shooting a warning with her eyes to the boys, especially to Stiles. “Malia, can you start with the kitchen?” The young were-coyote nods. “Kira, you’ll help me in my bedroom. Let’s see where we are in about two hours, and then we’ll think about lunch?” The others nod at Lydia’s orders and disperse throughout the house.

 

Two hours later, Lydia could not believe the progress that she and her friends made. Scott and Stiles were nearly done with the living room, Scott was unpacking boxes while Stiles was setting up the television and DVD player; Malia was carefully putting away the various dishes in the cabinets, putting a post-it on each door, labeling it; Kira and Lydia were nearly done with Lydia’s bedroom, so Lydia moved on to her mother’s room.

            When the doorbell rang, it surprised everyone, except Lydia, who walked calmly to the front door from her mother’s bedroom to the front door. She opened it to reveal Jordan, better known as Jordan Parrish for the other pack members. “Sorry I’m late, Lyds, I had to work the morning shift,” Jordan says as he steps inside. He and Lydia quickly hug before the other four teenagers walk into the foyer, curious.

            “Deputy Parrish, what are you doing here?” Stiles asks.

            “Oh, hey Stiles. Uh, Lydia asked me if I could help unpack the boxes,” Jordan responds. He notices how Kira and Malia look like they are studying him, their eyes narrow. “Is there something on my shirt, or something?”

            “What?” Malia and Kira ask at the same time, snapping out of their haze.

            “Sorry, we’re just not used to seeing you out of uniform,” Kira says quickly.

            Jordan laughs. “Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ wear other clothes besides the uniform,” he says in response. Instead of the beige uniform, Jordan was wearing what looked like a fraternity shirt from college, jeans, and sneakers; his hair was still combed like it is when he’s in uniform, though.

            “So, we were just about to get lunch,” Scott says, wanting to change the subject.

            “Oh, dang, you should have texted me. I could have picked something up on the way over,” Jordan says, turning to Lydia.

            “It’s no big deal,” Lydia says, giving the young deputy a warm smile. Kira and Scott exchange a look, while Malia’s eyes bounce between the young banshee and the young deputy. Stiles, on the other hand, is clenching his fists, with his jaw set. “I’ll just go over to DeMarco’s and pick up some pizzas?”

            “Do you want someone to come with you for help?” Jordan asks.

            “Uh, if –“

            Stiles interrupts her, “I’ll go with you.”

            Scott rolls his eyes at Stiles’ outburst, doing his best to bite back his laughter at his friend’s eagerness.

            “Um, I think you should stay and help on the television. You’re nearly done aren’t you?” Lydia asks.

            “I’ll go,” Scott says, volunteering. “Parrish, I mean, _Jordan_ , can take my spot unpacking the boxes in the living room.”

            “Sounds good to me,” Jordan says.

            “Alright, fine. I’ll just get, what, five large pizzas? Cheese and pepperoni?” Lydia asks, testing the group.

            “Can one of them be a meat lover’s?” Malia asks, flashing a hungry smile at Lydia. Lydia laughs and nods.

            “Wow, I never met a girl who liked meat lover’s pizza before,” Jordan says.

            “I’m not your average girl,” Malia says with a shrug.

            “Yeah, none of us are,” Kira says under her breath.

 

Thirty minutes later, Scott and Lydia went out to get the pizzas, and the others resumed unpacking the boxes. Kira went back to Lydia’s bedroom to finish unpacking the boxes, Malia went back to the kitchen, and Stiles was still putting the television together while Jordan was unpacking the books to put on the bookshelf.

            “So, Parrish, I never knew you and Lydia were so close,” Stiles says carefully, while plugging some cords from the television into the cable box.

            “Yeah, ever since I found her in the Walcott house, we’ve been talking,” Jordan says with a shrug. “She’s cool. Easy to talk to.”

            “Don’t worry, I know,” Stiles mutters. “So, do you guys talk a lot? Like, what’s the nature of this relationship?”

            Jordan lets out a laugh at the question, causing Stiles’ anger to raise even higher. “Platonic, completely platonic. No need to worry, Stiles. I’m not going to steal her away from you.”

            Stiles sits up so quickly, he’s a little dizzy. “What are you talking about?” Stiles asks, his voice hard.

            “Your dad used to talk about how much you and Lydia used to hang out, and how much you liked her,” Jordan says, putting a couple of books on the bookshelf. “So if you’re wondering if I’m interested in Lydia, I’m not. We’re just friends. I mean, I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t be interested in her if she wasn’t a little older, like twenty, or something. I just wish I could find someone like Lydia, she’s a catch,” Jordan finishes with a shrug. Stiles didn’t know if he should be happy or angry at the words he just heard.

 

Scott’s phone rang when he and Lydia were pulling out of the parking lot of DeMarco’s. “Hello?” he asks.

            “Oh my god, you are missing the funniest thing ever,” Kira says, not even bothering with saying hello.            

            “What’s going on?” Scott asks.

            “Stiles is, like, grilling Parrish with all these questions about him and Lydia. It’s hilarious,” Kira says through quiet laughter.

            “What is he asking him?”

            “How did you two start talking, are you interested in her, blah, blah, blah,” Kira says. “Wait, oh my god, Jordan just said he would totally go for Lydia if she was older, Malia says Stiles’ heart rate is going through the roof!” Kira says, biting back a shriek of laughter.

            “Malia’s with you?” Scott asks. It was no secret that the not-so-secret relationship between Malia and Stiles didn’t pan out the way Malia had hoped, but Malia did her best to move on from it.

            “How do you think I’m hearing this?” Kira asks through the phone. Scott sees Lydia look over curiously at him on the phone.

            “Alright, well keep me updated how the interrogation goes,” Scott says before hanging up.

            “Who was being interrogated?” Lydia asks carefully a few moments after Scott pockets his phone.

            “Oh, uh, Stiles was just asking Parrish some questions. Typical Stiles stuff,” Scott says with a shrug. “He thinks you and Parrish are dating, or that you two like each other at the very least.”

            “Why would Stiles care about my love life? He’s with Malia,” Lydia says.

            “No he’s not,” Scott says. Lydia shoots him a confused look before turning her attention back to the road. “Did he not tell you? They broke up. Well, I guess not really, since they were never actually _together_.”

            “Oh,” is all Lydia has to say on the subject.           

            “But are you and Parrish dating, or whatever?” Scott asks the banshee.

            “Of course not! He’s nearly ten years older than us! And I’m not even eighteen. I’m not going to ruin the guys life, Scott,” Lydia says. “So why did Stiles and Malia break it off?”

            “I think it wa something like Stiles wasn’t prepared for _that_ deep of a relationship. He wanted to take it slow, she didn’t,” Scott says with a shrug. “And they broke up.”

 

Scott and Lydia returned to the house ten minutes later with the pizzas, and the group was happily enjoying their lunch. “Thanks for the lunch, Lyds,” Jordan says, taking his third slice from the boxes.

            “Thanks for the help,” Lydia says. She does her best to not sound flirty with that statement, but Stiles must have thought she was being flirty by the glare he was giving her and Jordan.

            “So, I was thinking, since we are all done with the house, we could go see a movie or something?” Malia suggests to the crowd.

             “I’m down,” Stiles says, with the others quickly joining in. “I think that new Seth Rogen movie is out, we could see that.” The others agree and they make their way out the door.

 

One hour later, they were all seated in the movie theater, waiting for the movie to start. They were seated as followed: Malia, Kira, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, with Jordan at the end. 

            The movie was received mixed reviews from the group as they discussed it on their way back to their cars. On the way to the theater, Lydia rode with Parrish in his car, Kira drove Malia and Scott, and Stiles drove by himself.

            “Need a ride home, Lydia?” Jordan asks her.

            Lydia notices Stiles walking back to the jeep on the other side of the parking lot, where the only empty parking spot was when they arrived at the theater. “Uh, I think I’m going to get Stiles to give me a ride home, but thanks Jordan,” she says.

            “Alright, well, good night,” he says, flashing her a smile before climbing in the car.

            Lydia turns and jogs towards Stiles. “Hey!” she yells at him, coming to a walk as he turns around to face her. They are standing in the middle of the parking lot, the sun going down, the lights flicking on.

            “What?” he asks her.

            “Give me a ride home?” she asks him.

            Stiles opens his mouth as if to say something, but he sees Parrish’s car pull out of the parking lot and drive off. “Sure,” he says. The two teens climb into the jeep and Stiles starts it. Stiles waits a few minutes before asking, “So did you and Jordan get into a fight, or something?”

            “What are you talking about?” Lydia asks.

            “Why isn’t he giving you a ride home? I thought that’s what boyfriends do,” Stiles says.

            “So why aren’t you giving Malia a ride home?” Lydia asks, smirking.

            “Scott told you, didn’t he?” Lydia nods. “We broke up, or whatever you want to call it, two weeks ago,” Stiles says flatly.           

            “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” Lydia asks.

            Stiles shakes his head. “There’s nothing to talk about,” Stiles says with a shrug. “So what’s going on with you and Parrish?”

            “ _Nothing_. I assure you, Stiles. We’re just friends,” Lydia says, playing with one of her curls.

            “Do you want to be more than friends with him?” Stiles asks carefully, looking at her for a few seconds.

            Lydia thinks about the question for a few moments before answering. The anticipation was killing Stiles. “No. Not my type,” Lydia says with a shrug.

            “I thought your type was anybody who broods,” Stiles jokes, causing Lydia to roll her eyes.

            “Jesus,” she says. Lydia then shakes her head. “Not any more. My taste…evolved,” she says.

            “Evolved?” Stiles asks, confused.

            “Yes, evolved,” Lydia says, slightly agitated.           

            “Alright, alright, don’t get so defensive, Martin,” Stiles says. “I’m happy you aren’t interested in him, though.”

            “Oh really? Why is that, _Stilinski_?” Lydia asks, cocking an eyebrow.

            “Well, I mean, he’s older than us. I mean, if anything happened between you two, his life would be ruined,” Stiles says.

            “Is that the only reason you’re happy I’m not interested in him?” Lydia asks.

            “Uh, yeah, yeah,” Stiles says, doing his best to keep his cool, but absolutely failing.

            “Stop the car, Stiles,” Lydia demands.

            “Why?” Stiles asks, slowing down to a stop.

            “Well, one, you missed my street, and two, I wanted to do this,” Lydia says before quickly taking the seat belt off and reaching for Stile’s shirt collar, pulling him in for a kiss. Stiles quickly kissed her back, undoing his seat belt and pulling her close to him.

            “What was that?” Stiles asks after the two pull apart.

            “What did you think it was?” she asks him.

            “Wait… _wait_. Are _you_ interested in _me_?” Stiles asks, a combination of confused and excited.

            Lydia shrugs. “I did say my taste evolved,” she says. “Take me home now.”

            “So are, like, dating? Or are we keeping this to ourselves?” Stiles asks, while doing a completely illegal u-turn.

            “We can talk about it later,” she says softly as Stiles pulled up to her new house. Stiles quickly opens his door and rushes to the other side of the jeep, pulling the door open for Lydia. The two walk up to the front door, their hands constantly brushing. By the time Stiles finally took her hand in his, he had to let go do to her opening the door.

            “Thanks for the ride,” she says, leaning on her tiptoes to give Stiles another kiss before shutting the door.

 

Stiles blasted the cheesiest, most romantic music on his car ride home, and he shamelessly sang along to it. When he got home, he quickly got his phone out to call Scott to tell him the news. Stiles groaned when his best friend didn’t answer the phone, so Stiles exchanged his phone for his computer.

            When he signed on to Facebook, his eyes widened in surprise. Before his eyes, he saw something he only has seen in his dreams:

 

“ **Lydia Martin** has entered a relationship with **Stiles Stilinski** ”

 

Not even ten seconds later, his phone rang. It was Scott.


End file.
